Jamie Alstott
Jamie Alstott is one of the main protagonists of Song of Summoners with his peers, Basil and Eva. Jamie is known for being a talented summoner and takes that title with pride. Jamie's name is derived from a current mystery. Appearance Jamie is one of the tallest characters, being at almost 5'8". He has very curly dark hair he keeps quite choppy past his ears, and striking amber eyes. Jamie always makes sure his arms are covered, usually with arm gloves. It is currently unknown why so. Personality Jamie tends to keep his distance from many, and prefers only having a few select people close to him. Jamie is very meaningful and seeks to find that meaning in his life. Passion and protection come to him naturally, but he is only open about it to a select few people. Jamie is full of depth and ambition and strives to be the best he can be. Jamie is also very adventurous and thrill-seeking. He has often found himself in trouble from his impulsion and carelessness a few times. Jamie loves teasing his friends and taking them out to go and explore with them, he is all about adventure and depth. Background Jamie does not like sharing about his background, with anyone for that matter. What is known is that he grew up with other summoners almost as a family and trusts them deeply and would do anything for them. Jamie mentions he despises Elva and her family because of his past and background, but gives no reason why and is found out later in the comic. Jamie meets Eva and Basil through a rescue mission to save Markus, he warns Eva and Basil that they don't know what they're dealing with, but agrees to help them anyway. From then on, Jamie then agrees to help Eva learn how to summon upon seeing she is a summoner, and the three form a deep bonding friendship. Relationships Basil Upon first meeting Basil, Jamie does not take him seriously and thinks he's just going to get himself into trouble. Jamie often forgets Basil's name and calls him 'Curly' instead, but the nickname wears off quickly. After bonding through teaming up, Jamie grows to open up to Basil more and begins to trust him. After a while, the two form a very deep friendship and would do anything for each other, Jamie also mentions Basil is one of the most important people in his life later in the story. Eva When Eva and Jamie first meet, the two can barely get along. Eva is practical and hard-working, which at first does not go well with Jamie's ambition and sense of playfulness. Upon teaming, the two often get frustrated with each other as Jamie claims Eva "looses her temper too easily." However, over time Eva learns more about Jamie as a person as he begins opening up to her, the two find out they actually are quite similar emotionally and Jamie grows to trust Eva more and more and forms a very deep and meaningful relationship with her. Rumor Rumor is one of the only people Jamie is able to open up to quickly. Jamie admires her creativity and kindness and mentions that Rumor is almost like a mother to him. Jamie grows to care about her a lot to the point he begins to consider her family. Markus Despite agreeing to save him, Jamie does not trust Markus at first. Jamie thinks that Markus treats many summoners unfairly and does not do enough as a leader, but doesn't open up about it. He agrees to just keep his distance from Markus until he begins growing closer to Eva, and tries to be more open and learn more about him, and quickly discovers his first impression was wrong. Elva Jamie hates Elva. In the beginning of the story, he claims that Elva and her entire family ruined his life, but gives no reason why. Jamie wants to make sure that she doesn't gain anymore power so she can't "harm any other summoners or their families". Angel Jamie, growing up with summoners, also grew up with angel and is very close to her. Jamie cares and worries about her a lot because she is very reckless and her summoning skills aren't too great, it's also mentioned Angel has feelings for Jamie but Jamie does not feel the same. Trivia * Jamie's birthday is November 6th, making him a Scorpio. * Jamie's full chart: Scorpio sun, Sagittarius moon, and Leo rising. * Jamie's favorite animals are bats. * Jamie's favorite food is bread. * Jamie is associated with autumn, burning passion, and gold.